


When The Lights Go Down

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri Gets His Eros On, and a Good Time is had by all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: There was that spark in his eye. The one Yuuri always got when something was on his mind. Viktor was used to seeing it when he was nervous, but he didn’t look too nervous right now. He was looking like he wanted to eat Viktor, actually.Gnawing on his lip, his cheeks flushed pink from the wine they’d had with dinner... Yuuri was looking pretty delectable himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HO BOY, welcome the first porny thing I've written for a different fandom. 
> 
> Enjoy? Hopefully??
> 
> (eep!)

There was that spark in his eye. The one Yuuri always got when something was on his mind. Viktor was used to seeing it when he was nervous, but he didn’t look too nervous right now. He was looking like he wanted to eat Viktor, actually. 

Gnawing on his lip, his cheeks flushed pink from the wine they’d had with dinner... Yuuri was looking pretty delectable himself.

So, he was already feeling pretty eager when Yuuri leaned in, meeting him halfway and sliding his fingers in to Yuuri’s dark hair. Yuuri placed a hand on the center of his chest, and Viktor melted like butter, humming softly in to Yuuri’s mouth as he pushed Viktor on to his back and hovered over him on the couch.

It had been slow going, building Yuuri’s confidence up - on the ice, of course, but in bed too - and it seemed that things were really coming along.

Viktor stifled a whimper as Yuuri kissed him with more force, his lips tingling and cheeks burning as heat rose up under his skin. Yuuri dragged his hand from where it had been cupping his jaw , sliding it down Viktor’s throat and down into the open collar of his dress shirt.

Yuuri had never been this... _bold_ before. Viktor could sing if he wasn’t totally distracted with how turned on he was right now.

Viktor’s eyes fluttered open as Yuuri pulled away, mouth slack and lips burning. The _look_ on Yuuri’s face. Jaw and dark eyes set with a look of determination and, dare he say, pride- _Oh that look._

He choked on air as he felt Yuuri’s other hand settle heavy on his stiffening length, the pressure and heat of his palm exquisite.

“I’m going to fuck you, Vitya,” Yuuri leaned down, whispering the words huskily in to Viktor’s panting mouth.

Viktor let out a string of curses under his breath, hips bucking into Yuuri’s hand. The simple, blunt words, delivered with such intensity had Viktor trembling in an instant.

“Would you like that?”

Viktor nodded frantically, saying yes over and over.

Yuuri smirked, pushing himself up on to his feet, the collar of his shirt bunched up in his fist to drag Viktor up with him. “Bed. Now.”

Viktor whined, letting Yuuri lead him to the bedroom. Yuuri released him and sauntered to the bed, sitting at the end of it.

“Undress for me,” he said, pushing back his mussed hair and leaning back on his other hand.

Viktor pulled a breath through his teeth, fluttering his lashes and letting the whole scene wash over him, letting it all soak in, before his fingers danced their way up to the first button on his shirt. He swayed his hips gently as he plucked each one open, loving the way Yuuri watched him. So intense yet playful, he was really having _fun_ with this, and Viktor couldn’t contain the smile that it brought to his own face. He tugged his shirt free from the waistband of his slacks and twisted gracefully, knowing just how he looked like this, let his pride flutter around in is chest as he heard Yuuri’s sharp inhale. He dragged his fingertips up his chest and pushed one side of his shirt down his arm, then the other, letting the it slide the rest of the way down and fall in to a heap on the floor. He walked closer to the bed, stepping between Yuuri’s thighs as he brought his hands to his belt, eyes trained on Yuuri’s face as he unclasped with painful slowness, then the fly. He sighed at the feeling, cock aching and twitching. Hair hanging in his eyes, he pressed his hands flat against the muscled plains of his belly, sliding them down under the waist band of his tight briefs and letting out a breathless moan as his cock sprung forward, throbbing and leaking, almost pleading for mercy as it hung in front of Yuuri’s face.

The facade crumpled for just a moment, Yuuri’s face softening into an expression close to awe. But then Viktor touched himself and he seem to remember what he was trying to do, brows furrowing and a hand shooting out to grab Viktor’s wrist and stop him.

“No touching unless I say so.”

Viktor shivered, whimpering quietly and shutting his eyes as he nodded.

He gasped as Yuuri suddenly stood, chests nearly touching and the head of his cock dragging along Yuuri's sweater.

“Finish getting undressed, and get on the bed, I want to watch you prepare yourself for me.”

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor panted, surging forward and grabbing Yuuri’s face to kiss him again.

Yuuri let him have his way for the briefest moment, before gripping the back of his head and forcing him back.

“Now, Vitya.”

Viktor nearly ripped his pants as he kicked them off the rest of the way, his eyes never venturing away from where Yuuri stood a few steps away. He climbed onto the bed with trembling limbs and crawled to the nightstand where they kept the lube. He slumped back on the pillows, legs bent and spread wide, aiming himself to where Yuuri stood watch.

He slicked his fingers and dropped the bottle by his hip, pulling his knees higher and reached down. He used one hand to keep his balls out of the way while he stretched his other arm to reach further down, rubbing his fingertips over his hole for few minutes. By the sound of the panting coming from the end of the bed, he was teasing Yuuri as much as he was teasing himself.

Without anymore hesitating, he pressed the full length of his middle finger in to himself, sighing softly and shutting his eyes. As much as he wanted to rush things along, he forced himself to go slowly, wanting to wrench every ounce of pleasure he could from this. And maybe he wanted to test Yuuri’s patience as well.

So, he fucked himself slowly with one finger, until he couldn't take it anymore, then slowly pressed his index finger along side it. He moaned and let out breathy sighs as he writhed, occasionally glancing back to Yuuri to find him surprisingly (and enticingly) collected despite Viktor’s whole show. The only response Viktor could even see was the obvious bulge in his jeans and deep red flush to his cheeks.

He’s not sure why this naughty, domineering side of Yuuri decided to show up tonight, but Viktor was so happy about it he could _weep_.

He kept his eyes on Yuuri as he pushed his ring finger in with the first two, not daring to hold back the decadent moan that rose from his throat at the stretch. He whimpered as he pulled them almost all the way out, only to shove them back in. A few more times repeating the same move and he peeled his eyes open just in time to see Yuuri taking off his glasses and setting them on the dresser with a trembling hand. Viktor’s hand went still as he watched Yuuri methodically undress, tugging the well-fitted, navy-blue sweater he’d bought for him a few weeks ago ( _what a good sweater_ ) off – carefully folding it before putting it away. Then he moved on to his jeans, grimacing just slightly as he popped the button and slid down the zipper, a quiet exhale as his cock was finally given a little relief.

Viktor briefly wondered how someone undressing in close to the most boring way could have him panting- but then Yuuri slid his jeans and briefs down in one sinuous motion, revealing all that _lovingly crafted by years of skating_ ass and thighs and the remaining working bits of Viktor’s mind were melted and washed away in the rush of arousal.

He moaned, thrusting his hand with renewed vigor and spreading his legs as far as they would go. The bed dipped as Yuuri crawled to him, and Viktor couldn’t take his eyes off him as he situated himself between Viktor’s thighs and pulled his hands away, gently pining both of Viktor’s wrists at either side of his head.

He could see Yuuri faltering, a slight hesitation as his fingers twitched around his wrists.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whined, squirming.

That seemed to be enough to get Yuuri back in to it, his grip tightening to keep Viktor’s hands in place, even pushing some his weight on to them. He leaned down and kissed Viktor viciously, turning Viktor once more in to a puddle, moaning as Yuuri mimicked the wicked things he was about to do with his cock using his tongue.

Yuuri broke away, sitting back on his heels and grabbing the lube at Viktor’s hip to slather some on his cock, rubbing the last of it on to Viktor’s with a few agonizingly brief strokes.

Viktor felt a punch of absolute need hit him as Yuuri tossed the bottle aside, like he wasn’t going to make it another second without having Yuuri inside him. He reached out and grabbed at Yuuri’s hips, trying to pull him in.

Yuuri quickly snatched them away, pushing them back by his head with enough force to make Viktor flinch.

“Am I gonna have to hold you down the whole time, Vitya?”

_Oh, that sounded good._ Viktor shuddered.

Yuuri mouthed along his jaw, taking his sweet, torturous time.

“Turn over,” he whispered huskily in to Viktor’s ear.

As soon as Yuuri had pulled away, Viktor was getting on to his hands and knees, dropping his chest on to the bed and arching his spine. Yuuri grabbed on to his hips and forced them down, his knees spreading farther apart. Insides of his thighs burning and straining from the stretch, he keened in to the pillow.

And then Yuuri grabbed his wrists again, stacking one atop the other on the small of his back, locking them in place with one of his hands. Viktor groaned, arching his ass as high as he could.

Yuuri’s grip on his wrists loosened slightly, brushing Viktor’s hair from his face. “I’m not hurting you, am I?” he asked, sounding more like his normal self.

Viktor smiled in to the bedding. “I’m wonderful, don’t worry.”

He could see Yuuri nod from the corner of his eye. He dragged his hand through Viktor’s hair and down between his shoulders and then he was cupping Viktor’s ass, squeezing.

And then there it was, the blissful feeling of the head of Yuuri’s cock against him, all hot and slick. Yuuri’s grip on his wrists tightened as he pushed forward, sinking every hard inch inside him with gentle persistence.

Yuuri leaned over him when his hips met Viktor’s ass, planting his hand between his shoulder blades and pushing his chest deeper in to the mattress.

Viktor could just imagine what they looked like right now. And he wanted to kick himself for not having a giant mirror.

“Ready?”

Viktor nodded frantically, already close to bursting.

Yuuri pulled his hips back and shoved them down hard, knocking out what little breath was left in Viktor’s lungs. Viktor let out a constant stream of raw, strained moans as Yuuri fucked in to him with a savagery Viktor had never seen before. Yuuri’s hand slid up to grip on to the crook of his shoulder, holding Viktor in place as he ruthlessly pounded into him. The sound of their skin slapping together filled the air, each sharp crack echoing in Viktor's ear. His cock smacked against his stomach, aching and throbbing each time Yuuri filled him.

Fingers and toes curling, Viktor realized how he was _truly_ at Yuuri’s mercy. Viktor let out a wet gasp, eyes watering as the ache in his cock was mirrored throughout the rest of his body.

Viktor squirmed a little, pleased when Yuuri growled and gripped him tighter in response. He sucked in short, ragged breaths, managing to groan out something that sounded vaguely like “ _Yuuuuu-ri_.”

He hurt with how badly he needed to come, hot tears spilling out on to pillow.

“Please,” he choked out.

Yuuri went still, his cock buried deep in Viktor. “What was that?”

“P _leeeease_ ,” he repeated with a whine.

Yuuri groaned softly, leaning down to press a kiss to Viktor’s damp cheek. “Well, since you asked so nicely...”

Yuuri sat back and the hand on his shoulder pulled away, smoothly rolling his hips as it found its way under Viktor. Yuuri ran his hand up the front of his thigh and up his belly, fingertips skirting along the shaft of Viktor’s cock making him jolt and inhale sharply.

“Yuuri-”

He cried out when Yuuri suddenly took him in to his firm, hot grip. Moaning in to the pillow, he rolled his hips and fucked in to Yuuri’s fist as much as he could, clenching down around Yuuri’s cock.

“Viktor,” Yuuri choked above him, the hand that had been steadfastly holding his wrists in place releasing as he slumped forward, his thrusts turning sloppy and frantic. Vision blurring, Viktor gripped on to the bedding and pushed himself back in to Yuuri’s thrusts, shouting out something that might've been mostly Russian as he was finally pushed over the edge.

Above him, Yuuri let out a small, needy sound, hips snapping and grinding forward.

Viktor smiled as he slumped back on to the bed, knees sliding down until he was laid flat out on his belly, Yuuri falling on top of him with his hand pinned beneath their bodies.

Yuuri let out a long, happy sigh, lifting his head to plant a kiss on the back of Viktor’s neck. He tingled from head to toe and hummed.

Yuuri climbed off a few minutes later, and Viktor shuddered as he was left feeling open and so well-fucked.

Ignoring all the stickiness, he dragged himself closer, laying his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and slinging an arm around his waist. As he gazed at Yuuri through his lashes, he saw the look on his face turn pensive, and it only took another moment for him to ask the question he'd been expecting to get.

“Was that okay?” Yuuri was looking at Viktor’s arm, tracing circles on his skin.

Viktor couldn’t help but smile at his adorable future husband, pushing himself up to kiss the corner of his mouth. “It was fantastic.”

Yuuri’s lips curved in to a soft smile as he looked back at Viktor. “Sorry I didn’t talk much... I kinda had a script in my head before... but after we started I couldn’t remember what I wanted to say.”

“Don’t apologize,” he said, pecking Yuuri on the lips. “It was wonderful, and exactly what I needed.”

Yuuri’s smile grew broader, his hand coming up and raking through Viktor’s hair. “You look really good right now.”

Viktor let out a huff of laughter, laying back down with a sigh. “Well I _was_ just thoroughly _ravished_ , I must look it.”

Yuuri hummed, and Viktor could feel his eyes still on him. Yuuri's hand left his hair and skirted down the side of Viktor's body, dragging his thigh up so it laid across Yuuri's hips. Then his hand was making his way back up the side of Viktor's thigh, fingertips walking farther back.

Viktor whimpered as a couple of Yuuri's fingers dipped back in to his hole, playing with the slick and seed that leaked from it. Viktor felt a hard twitch against his inner thigh.

And a moment later Yuuri was rolling Viktor on to his back, his wrists pinned at either side of his head once more. All with a _very_ naughty glint in his eye.

“Do you think you can behave better this time? I want to be able to kiss you.”

Viktor inhaled sharply, hands curling as he smirked up at Yuuri. “I'm not sure I can.”

“Guess I'll have to find something to keep you down, then?”

Viktor whimpered, tingling all over. This man was going to kill him.


End file.
